Keep Your Hands Off My Katie!
by MontanaAngel89
Summary: redid this cos my computer was messing up the lyrics
1. Chapter 1

Keep Your Hands Off My Kate!!

He walks in and scans the area around him, music blaring through the speakers, a disco ball, a bar, people dancing. Slowly making his way to the bar, he looks for her 'Where is she?' he wonders.

The dance floor-she's on the dance floor surrounded by an ocean of people. She's dancing alone. Pause. No she's not. She's dancing with a man. A young man (compared to him), an attractive young man.

He stops at the bar, waits and orders a Double Jack Daniels and Coke (holding the coke). He sips it slowly, letting the liquid trickle down his throat with a burning sensation, not taking his eyes of his woman. He watches the mans hands on her waist.

She acknowledges his presence at the bar but doesn't go over to him. She knows he's jealous, she can see it in his eyes. She continues dancing with the young man. Watching her man at the bar. 'What's he going to do?' she thinks to herself. 'He hasn't moved' 'He will' the voice tells her.

And as if by magic…or telepathy, he puts down his drink and moves towards the dance floor.

Pushing his way towards her through the crowd, he stops dead in front of her.

She moves away from the other man and goes to him, smiling wildly at him as she puts her arms around his neck. He glares his deadly gaze at the younger man as he puts his hands on her waist. The man backs off. The song blaring through the speakers is directed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Let the record play,  
Let the record play,  
Let the record play.

The way that you dance,  
The way that you move,  
The way that you stare at me across the room,  
You carry Dior bags,  
And you got your Chanel,  
You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL,  
Now I got Bathing Ape,  
I got DCMA  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck and my chain,  
I got a model 26,  
But she stays in her place,  
I got a kershaw neatly,  
Tucked inside in my waist.

And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
But the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl.

Now she's sweating my friends,  
And my hurricane shoes,  
She likes the records I spin,  
My Adam Barton tattoos,  
But she can't say "what's up",  
So what does she do,  
She just stays posted up,  
The other side of the room,  
I got AMC tattooed on my hand,  
I got black wall street on a black bandana.

And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
But the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl.

She, she, she don't wanna talk about it,  
He, he, he wants to fight about,  
Me, me, I don't wanna fight about it,  
I just wanna be about it,  
I'm just trying to stay up out it,  
Step out the wagon,  
You know the boy starts to hate,  
The girl that came with him,  
That's like "that's not the boy she dates",  
They get the fighting and swearing,  
And now the boyfriend is staring,  
The disco ball on the ceiling,  
Looks like the chain that I'm wearing,  
But the music keeps blaring,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
from my neck and my chain,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
from my neck and my chain.

And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
And the record keeps playing,  
The same old song,  
The hipsters mean mugging on me all night long,  
They say "Aha, ahha",  
Keep your hands off my girl,  
Keep your hands off my girl.

You carry Dior bags,  
And you got your Chanel,  
You wear Louis Vuitton, HG, and YSL,  
Now I got Bathing Ape,  
I got DCMA,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck and my chain,  
I got brass knuckles hanging,  
From my neck and my chain.


End file.
